Barbecue grill manufacturers commonly supply a wheeled cart with the barbecue grill for mounting the grill and for moving the grill from one location to another. The carts are packed in an unassembled state with the grill for convenience in shipping the product. Such carts, in general, have the grill mounted centrally thereon with the cooking surface located at approximately the waist-level of an adult. The cart may include front, side and/or bottom shelves and wheels or casters on two or four of the legs.
As a result of the elevated mounting of the grill, barbecue grill carts tend to be top heavy. Consequently, the carts must utilize multiple braces or similar means to ensure the stability of the cart. In general, braces are normally provided between the legs of the assembly, extending from front to back and from one side to the other, at both upper and lower regions of the legs. This multiplicity of braces, along with the corresponding fastening means, causes assembly of the cart to be relatively complex and time consuming. In addition, problems are encountered with supply and quality control due to the number of parts which must be supplied for cart assemblies.
A major improvement in cart design is taught by co-pending application Ser. No. 392,790 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,358. The number of braces was reduced substantially while increasing the rigidity of the assembly by providing interlocking of the braces and multiple contact points at each leg. It is to further improvement in cart design as well as to the solving of problems of the prior art with regard to the multiplicity of parts and relative difficulty of assembly that the present invention is directed.